Destiny of a Warrior: Journey
Allegiances FogClan Leader: Mousestar, pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Apprentice: Smokepaw Deputy: ' Fogwhisker, ''gray tabby she-cat with white chest and tail 'Medicine Cat: ' Foxtrot,'' bright ginger tabby she-cat with bold blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Purplepool, mottled brown she-cat with violet eyes 'Warriors: ' Winterfall, white she-cat with icy blue eyes Apprentice: Hailpaw Bloodclaw, black tom with dark amber eyes Kinklegs, gray and white tom with one crooked leg Mothfur, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Apprentice: Nettlepaw Redfangs, sleek black she-cat with red eyes Littlestorm, ''gray tom with blue eyes, smallest tom Apprentice: Frostypaw Pureheart, '' white she-cat with thick spotted fur and blue eyes'' Apprentice: Squirrelpaw Pantherpelt, black she-cat with green eyes and a white flash on her chest Apprentice: Snowpaw Magiceyes, blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and one white paw and blue eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw Rivermist, gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Vineflower, golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes Pinepelt, ginger tom with green eyes Daisyclaw, white she-cat with ginger legs and crystal blue eyes Poppyshine, calico she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes Silentstep, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Oakfur, sandy brown tom with ginger splotches Dirtclaw, brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Apprentice: Oatpaw Cometshine, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Lionfire, golden tom with a brown face and amber eyes Blazepelt, ginger tabby tom with green eyes Songfall, gray and white she-cat with green eyes Ripplestripe, ginger and black tom with yellow eyes Hollyberry,'' ginger and gray she-cat with green eyes'' Fernshadow, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices: ' Snowpaw, ''pure white she-cat with green eyes Oatpaw, light ginger tom with amber eyes Nettlepaw, dark brown tabby tom with a white chest Hailpaw,'' gray tom'' Frostypaw, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Sunpaw, beautiful golden she-cat with bright blue eyes and a stumpy tail (from a fox attack) Smokepaw, smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes Squirrelpaw, light ginger she-cat with green eyes 'Kits: ' Sagekit, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Fallowkit, black tom with bold green eyes Graykit, light gray she-kit with pretty blue eyes and a glossy pelt '''Queens: Mintfrost, slender dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Jinglestep, white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Badgertooth, black tom with white chest and amber eyes, retired early due to filed sight Echonose, dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, retired early due to crippled leg, formerly leader FlameClan Leader: Moonstar, light gray she-cat Deputy: ' Rosesplash, ''cream she-cat 'Medicine Cat: ' Firepelt,'' ginger tom with blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Woody, dark brown tabby tom, formerly loner Ashfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat Tallface, black and white tom with a narrow face Apprentice: Ashpaw Braveclaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Burningfire, ginger tom with blue eyes Clawtalon, black and white tom Dewfur, Spotted gray she-cat Whitemist, white she-cat with a black tail Goldengaze, golden she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Sweetpaw Snowytail, white she-cat with blue eyes Nightfangs, black she-cat with a white chest Shrewclaw, dark gray tom with amber eyes Fuzzyfern, Fluffy ginger she-cat Spottedfrost, Spotted gray she-cat Thrushpatch, Spotted gray tom 'Apprentices: ' Ashpaw, Spotted gray tom Sweetpaw, Spotted gray she-cat 'Kits: ' Flamekit, Bright ginger tom Emberkit, pale brown she-cat Berrykit, dark brown tom Driftkit, Spotted gray she-cat Flowerkit, golden and brown she-cat '''Queens: Hattie, Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, formerly loner Furzepelt, pale ginger tabby she-cat'(Mother to Flamekit, Emberkit, and Flowerkit) Cloudgaze, ginger she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose (Mother to Driftkit and Berrykit) Elders: Voleclaw, black tom Cinderwind, gray tom Runningfoot, black and white tom with amber eyes Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Smalltail, small gray tom with ginger patches and a small tail AdderClan Leader: Fangstar, black tom with amber eyes and gray paws Deputy: ' Jadepoppy, ''pal;e ginger she-cat with a dark ginger chest and green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Embertalon,'' long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Apprentice:Berrypaw Shimmergaze, black she-cat Robinwing, dark gray she-cat with ginger chest Sedgefern, dark cream and gray she-cat, formerly rogue Apprentice:Gingerpaw Sunnyfur, ginger and white she-cat Wheatwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Raggedfire, dark brown tom Heatherfrost,ginger tabby '' Skygaze, ''gray tom Gingermist, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes '' Flowerfrost, ''gray and white she-cat Dawnpoppy, gray she-cat with green eyes Dappleface, gray she-cat with white spots Ferngaze, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Wolfpelt, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice:Flamepaw Splashclaw, dark ginger tabby tom Toadfoot, gray tom with amber eyes Flowingriver, gray tom with amber eyes, formerly kittypet '''Apprentices: Berrypaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Flamepaw, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Gingerpaw, '' she-cat with amber eyes'' Kits: Hazelkit, ginger and white she-cat with hazel eyes Fluffykit, fluffy white she-cat Blizzardkit, Greenkit, dark gray she-cat with green eyes Silverkit, silver tabby she-cat Hawkkit, dark brown tom with green eyes Queens: Snaketail, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Fluffykit, Blizzardkit, and Silverkit) Duskcloud, smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Hawkkit, Greenkit, and Hazelkit) Elders: Branchtail, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger tail'' Featherfrost, light gray she-cat GlowClan Leader: Wildstar, slender brown she-cat with green eyes and three ginger paws Deputy: ' Lionclaw, ''golden tabby tom with blue eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Softfeather, siamese patterned she-cat with gentle green eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Sweetpaw, tortoiseshell and white she-cat 'Warriors: ' Briarshine, brown tabby she-cat Firetail, bright ginger she-cat Brackenthorn, light brown tom Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Waterbreeze, dark brown she-cat with white spots Aquaeyes, calico she-cat with blue-green eyes Eagleblaze, brown and white tom Mudtalon, dark brown tom Sungaze, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Amberstreak, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Fallowdrift, black tom with blue eyes '' Talonflight, ''dark brown tom Acorntail, gray tom Coralfeather, cream and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mistytrust, gray she-cat with blue eyes Bumblebee, golden tom with black stripes Dancingeyes, black she-cat with green eyes Hawkwave, mottled ginger tom Mottlefrost, mottled gray she-cat Grasspelt, dark brown she-cat Wavefrost,gray and white she-cat Brightsplash, ginger and white tabby she-cat Flametail, bright ginger tom Autumnshine, dark brown she-cat 'Apprentices: ' None 'Kits: ' Cinderkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Molekit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Sorrelkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Brackenkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat '''Queens: Graydapple,'' gray she-cat, formerly rogue'' Elders: Birdsong, '' ginger she-cat'' Torchflight, brown tom NightClan Leader: Fernstar, pale brown she-cat with torn ears and green eyes Deputy: ' Dustclaw, ''mottled gray tom with a scarred face 'Medicine Cat: ' Smallwhisker,'' small brownish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Darkdapple, black she-cat with white splotches Pricklefur, slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Gemeyes, beautiful black she-cat with bright blue eyes Apprentice:Yarrowpaw Petalbreeze, light brown tabby she-cat Whitesong, white she-cat with amber eyes Greengaze, dark brown she-cat with piercing green eyes Apprentice:Bluepaw Tornclaw, ginger and white she-cat Ashwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Jadesun, dark brown she-cat Appleblossom, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and half of a tail Aquagaze, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a crooked leg Rustblaze, pale brown tabby tom Leopardheart, ginger tom with black spots 'Apprentices: ' Yarrowpaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Bluepaw, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes '''Kits: Tigerkit, tabby she-cat Windkit, small brown and black she-cat Stormykit, white tom Queens: Stumpytail, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a short tail '' Snowstripe, ''slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Elders: Leafsplash, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger chest'' Prolouge Digging her claws into the ground, Mousestar stared into the forest. Where was Purplepool? Was she alright? Chapter One "Monsters!" Mintfrost looked up. The scared shriek had come from Smokepaw and Hollyberry. Mousestar looked up as her dark gray apprentice skidded to a halt, her eyes wide. Sagekit poked her tortoiseshell head out of the nest. Soon, Fallowkit and Graykit were peeking out too. Mintfrost flicked them back in and left Jinglestep to watch them. She padded into the clearing, her ears pricked. Mousestar, Fogwhisker, and Kinklegs were talking urgently to Smokepaw and Hollyberry. Lionfire padded to her side. "Twoleg monsters are tearing up the forest," he murmured into her ear. She gasped. Twolegs? Songfall joined them. "Coming for our camp!" she added, her tail waving. Mintfrost's eyes grew wide. "My kits!" she gasped. Farther down the camp, Sunpaw, Hailpaw, Frostypaw, and Nettlepaw were jabbering anxiously. Fernshadow and Cometshine were glancing through the trees. Mousestar's gaze turned troubled. She looked up, and jumped onto Highrock. "Evacuate the camp!" Chapter Two "We're here to bring you home," Rosesplash replied, stepping out. "Don't attack, Mudtalon." Mudtalon snarled, and the golden she-cat rested her til on his shoulder. "Mottlefrost, go ahead and tell Lionstar that we have visitors," she growled. The mottled she-cat nodded and ran off. "Lion''star''?" Redfangs echoed in disbelief. "What happened to Wildstar?" Raggedfire gasped. Purplepool stood there, numb. Will StarClan find her? "She died on the journey," the golden she-cat said stiffly. Purplepool remembered her as Sungaze, Lionstar's sister. "Who's the deputy?" Dovewing asked, her green eyes glittering. Purplepool's eyes flitted over the two cats curiously. Who had the tom chosen? "I am," Sungaze mewed, stepping forward. Rosesplash dipped her head. Winterfall stepped forward. "May we see Lionstar?" "You may, but we are staying here," Sungaze replied, "The forest is doomed." Purplepool stiffened. Doomed? How could that be? "Doomed?" Sedgefern echoed in disbelief. Raggedfire stiffened at her side. "We didn't have time to tell you. The Twolegs plan to destroy the forest," Mudtalon meowed simply. "We have to get back!" Rosesplash gasped. Chapter Three "Momma, we want to go home!" Graykit complained, her fluffy tail swishing to and fro. Sagekit bounced over. "Me too!" Fallowkit nodded. Lionfire padded over. "This is our home now," he explained gently. Mintfrost blinked her thanks. Mousestar trotted over. "Shall I have Fogwhisker find something for them to play with?" she purred. Mintfrost shook her head. She had heard Mousestar fretting over being a grandmother, and didn't want the still young she-cat to indulge in aging issues. Suddenly, the bushes rustled and sveral cats stepped out, all bearing the scent of FlameClan. Mousestar padded to greet them. "Moonstar, what is it?" she meowed, her tail lashing. The light gray she-cat's tail quivered. "The Twolegs have destoyed our camp!" she meowed, "We must stay here!" Yowls of outrage rose from the FogClan cats, Mintfrost noticed, especially Bloodclaw, Blazepelt, Pinepelt, Littlestorm, and Badgertooth. Echonose padded to stand by Mousestar, her eyes curious. "Did you bring your whole Clan?" Fogwhisker gasped. Moonstar nodded. "Have you hunted?" Littlestorm growled. Furzepelt stepped forward. "No," she growled. Littlestorm flattened his ears. Moonstar hissed and rested her tail on the warrior's shoulder, and the pale ginger she-cat stepped back. Mousestar did the same. If Froststar were still leader, she would've tried to drive us out. Moonstar is very wise. Sunpaw cocked her head. "So you expect us to join together?" she asked. More yowls broke out until the two she-cat leaders flicked their tails for silence. "No. We are leaving the forest. And we have some cats to deliver," Moonstar replied. Three cats emerged from the ranks. For the first time Mintfrost noticed that the deputy, Rosesplash, had returned, and so had Dovewing. Mousestar gasped. "Purplepool!" The mottled she-cat had stepped forward and rushed to her mother's side. She pressed against her beifly, and then went to Blazepelt, Songfall, and Lionfire. Winterfall immediately padded to her brother, Badgertooth. Redfangs greeted her sister, and then went to where Pureheart and Littlestorm sat. Rosesplash stepped forward, and flicked her tail for Purplepool, Redfangs, and Winterfall to re-join her. "We found GlowClan," she meowed, "Wildstar has died. They insist we join them, and we agree. Moonstar and Fangstar have agreed to leave, and your cats will it as well," she said. "We must go," Purplepool meowed. Mintfrost leaped up. "We can't!" she gasped. The forest was their home! They couldn't abandon it! "We must," Winterfall replied. Redfangs stepped forward. "There is something else," she mewed to the mystified cats. Lionfire's eyes grew wary. "On our journey, we discovered a Clan driven out of the forest moons ago by our ancestors," Purplepool yowled. Meows of shock and protest rang from the gathered cats. Mintfrost cocked her head. "They are NightClan," Dovewing explained, "They stalk in the night. They lived where Twolegplace is and parts of FogClan territory. They are lead by a she-cat named Fernstar. They still follow all of our traditions." "Snowstripe and Leopardheart joined them!" Winterfall added. Mintfrost glanced at Mousestar. The she-cat had been rivals with the white warrior. The two Clans listened in stunned silence. "They now live near GlowClan," Rosesplash yowled, "where we must live!" "Wait!" The trees rustled once more and in stepped Fangstar and his warriors. All of them. At the front of the group were Sedgefern and Raggedfire. Embertalon and Jadepoppy stood next to the elderly tom. He flicked his tail for his deputy to speak. "The Twolegs are coming," the pale ginger she-cat yowled, "All of us must leave!" Mousestar stepped back, her eyes clouded. Sedgefern and Raggedfire stepped up to stand beside their companions. Littlestorm, Kinklegs, Oakfur, Mothfur, Pinepelt, and Bloodclaw stepped up and whispered urgently in Mousestar's ear. Echonose silently sat back. Finally, Mousestar nodded. "We will leave at dawn tomorrow!" she called. Yowls of sadness and excitement rang out. Mintfrost quietly padded to the nursery, where Jinglestep sat, guarding the three restless kits. "We're going on a journey!" Fallowkit squeaked. "A loooooooooong one!" Graykit added. Sagekit's blue-gray eyes, so much like Mousestar's, sparkled. "Yes, my kits," Mintfrost murmured, "Now get some sleep." Chapter Four Purplepool yawned, and getting up, stretched. It was dawn. We're leaving the forest today!' She jumped up, and stepped on a tom's tail. "Ouch!" It was Raggedfire. "Sorry, Raggedfire," Purplepool meowed. "You're lucky I like you," he muttered, getting up, "If you were any other cat I would have clawed you." Purplepool rolled her eyes and padded out. Sedgefern joined them. Her tail soon twined with Raggedfire's. Purplepool wasn't surprised, with a journey as long as theirs, it was very hard not to bond, and Sedgefern and Raggedfire were in the same Clan. Several cats were already gathered under Highrock, including Bloodclaw, Daisyclaw, Embertalon, Poppyshine, Oakfur, Silentstep, Dirtclaw, Fernshadow, and Echonose. Sunpaw, Nettlepaw, and Hailpaw were playing with Berrypaw and Sweetpaw. Jinglestep sat with Hattie, Cloudgaze,and Furzepelt. Badgertooth was sharing tongues with Raindrop. Rosesplash, Dovewing, Redfangs, and Winterfall sat a few tail-lengths away. "Purplepool!" Purplepool turned toward the call, which came from Sagekit. The tiny tortoiseshell came bounding to her. "Yes, Sagekit?" Purplepool asked her niece. "Momma says we need to get traveling herbs from you!" she squeaked. Purplepool purred. "Tell Mintfrost that I will give them to her when they're prepared," she replied, and Sagekit bounded back, and started jabbering with Sorrelkit, Silverkit, and Flowerkit. She blinked goodbye to her AdderClan friends and padded over to join Foxtrot, Embertalon, and Firepelt, who were organizing traveling herb packs. A gentle rumble was heard in the distance. "Purplepool, sort out the chammomile," Foxtrot instructed, pushing the stack of leaves toward her. Purplepool got to work, and the four cats kept silent, only talking if they misplaced a leaf or needed more. It was strange for Purplepool, remembering Clan rivalries. She had gotten used to the idea that she was patr of a group, not a Clan. And looking around, she could feel rivalries being smashed to dust, at least for now. Soon, all of the packs were prepared. "We would have been done a moon ago with Softfeather," Firepelt mumbled. Purplepool nodded. When they had found GlowClan, she had spent all of her time with the wise old she-cat. A yowl split the air, and every cat turned to where Mousestar, Moonstar, and Fangstar stood. Fogwhisker, Rosesplash, who had moved to stand beside her fellow deputies, and Jadepoppy sat below them. "Is every cat ready?" Moonstar yowled. Mousestar's gaze flitted over the gathered cats. "Queens, kits, and elders will stay in the middle of the group," Mousestar called, "The journeying cats will lead. Deputies will stay at the sides and rear. Apprentices will surround the middle cats, and warriors will surround them. Medicine cats will scatter in case something happens. Two warriors will escort a queen and kits," she concluded, stepping back. "Sunnyfur and Wheatwhisker, take Snaketail, and Wolfpelt and Splashclaw will take Duskcloud!" Fangstar yowled. "Clawtalon and Dewfur, take Hattie, Woddy and Nightfangs, take Furzepelt, and Braveclaw and Snowytail take Cloudgaze," Moonstar called. "Pinepelt and Daisyclaw, take Jinglestep, and Mothfur and Kinklegs, take Mintfrost!" Mousestar meowed, her tail lashing. The steady rumble grew louder. "Formation!" Jadepoppy yowled, and the cats scrambled to get in place. Mothfur and Kinklegs gently guided Mintfrost, Graykit, Fallowkit, and Sagekit to the middle while Pinepelt and Daisyclaw supported Jinglestep, who was heavily pregnant with her kits. Snaketail and Duskcloud guided their kits gently to the center, with their escorts nearby. Badgertooth and Echonose were supported by Raindrop and Smalltail. "Purplepool!" Purplepool turned her head and trotted to the front of the group, where her comrades were waiting. Mousestar touched her shoulder gently with her tail as she padded to the front to stand with the others. Chapter Five "Fluffykit! Stop stepping on Blizzardkit's tail!" Snaketail hissed. Mintfrost shook her head. Graykit and Fallowkit were chasing the older kits around while Sagekit and Hawkkit chatted quietly. Pantherpelt scooted in to join them. "Hey, Mintfrost," she meowed cheerfully. Mintfrost smiled. Suddenly, Mothfur gave a warning yowl. All of the cats turned. Mintfrost collected her kits, as well as the other queens. An eagle swooped down, it's claws reaching for Graykit. Pantherpelt lunged at it with Mothfur, but the eagle's talons plaunged into her neck, and ripped out her flesh. She fell back and with a sceech of fury, Vineflower leaped and bit hard into the bird's wing. Mothfur furiously clawed the eagle until, at last, it flew away. Mintfrost grabbed Graykit and stared at Pantherpelt's still body in horror. Blood streamed from the deep maroon gash in her throat, and as Mothfur approached, she made a strange gurgling sound, and coughed blood. Rivermist, her sister, ran over and let out a yowl of agony. Her brother yowled in grief and Mousestar shouldered over to him. Firepelt ran over and stuffed cobwebs into the wound, but they all knew it was no use. With a last agonized breath, Pantherpelt's flank grew still. Songfall ran to her father, and Mousestar backed away, going to re-join the shocked and grief-stricken leaders. Songfall gently murmured into Mothfur's ear while he let out a silent wail. Silentstep took his place as Blazpelt assisted his sister in getting their agonized father to the string of cats. Rivermist and Vineflower let out another silent wail and padded into the throng of cats. Snowpaw ran over to her mentor, crying out in pain. Mintfrost looked down at Graykit. "It's my fault!" the little she-kit groaned, slumping. Fallowkit and Sagekit licked her ears. "It's not your fault," Mintfrost meowed firmly, her voice choked with grief. Jinglestep padded over, and started murmuring gently to the young she-kit. Mintfrost glanced back at Pantherpelt's body and saw a transparent lean black she-cat jumping out of the body, and padding over to join a brown she-cat with a white tail. Her mother's taking her to StarClan! Chapter Six "Look!" Sedgefern yowled. Purplepool looked up in excitement. A small band of cats were crouching near a tree. They glanced up at Sedgefern's voice. "Sedgefern! Raggedfire! Winterfall! And . . . everyone else! You've brought your Clans!" It was Darkdapple. Behind her stood Gemeyes and Yarrowpaw. Mousestar and Moonstar padded up. "You must be NightClan," Moonstar meowed. Darkdapple nodded. "Who are you?" Gemeyes asked. "Moonstar, leader of FlameClan." "And I am-" Mousestar began. "Mousestar? Purplepool told us about you," Yarrowpaw meowed. "Yes," the pale tortoiseshell replied. Darkdapple flicked her tail. "Follow us," she meowed, and the large throng of cats padded silently after her. Fangstar soon caught up with the others, and grumbled about being left behind. The warriors all glanced at each other in confusion. Soon, Gemeyes halted and flicked her tail. "Wait here," she growled and disappeared into the camp. Soon, the brambles rustled and out stepped Fernstar. She looked as commanding as the other leaders, and as dignified. She gazed at the leaders. "You chose a good time to come here," she said finally, "Lionstar, Sungaze, and Coralfeather are here." As if called, a golden tom appeared. He dipped his head to the other leaders. "Hello, Mousestar, Fangstar, Moonstar," he said cooly. The leaders dipped their heads. He exchanged a glance with Fernstar, and she dipped her head. "StarClan have shown us the home for you." Mousestar's eyes grew wide. "StarClan is here?" Fangstar gasped. Fernstar nodded. "Most of them," she replied. Purplepool's tail lashed. Well that makes me feel better. Chapter Seven Mintfrost sniffed the air warily as she guided Graykit, Sagekit, and Fallowkit into a small den the warriors had fashioned out of brambles and reeds. "It's too wet!" Graykit complained, stomping the damp ground. "I want to go home!" Fallowkit agreed. Mintfrost silenced them with a flick of her tail. She glanced at Sagekit, who was watching Purplepool in awe as the young mottled she-cat arranged herbs. Beide her, Softfeather was explaining where she found herbs. Firepelt and Embertalon listened carefully. Foxtrot seemed slightly bored. Lionstar was meowing quietly to the other leaders, and Mintfrost still couldn't get used to Fernstar being one of them. There was something strange about her. She seemed too wise, too cunning. Her eyes were green ice, and her voice was calm and dignified. She seemed born to be a leader. It gave Mintfrost chills. Foxtrot padded up to her and set down some borage. "How are you feeling?" the ginger tabby asked. Mintfrost rolled her eyes and purred. Foxtrot grinned and padded off to join Purplepool and Softfeather. Firepelt and Embertalon sat there, while Smallwhisker, barely larger than Smokepaw was, watched shyly. Her dark green eyes glowed with wonder. She pricked her ears, and could hear the leaders. "We will send a patrol with two cats from each Clan to mark borders and find camps," Moonstar decided. "Deputies should be one," Mousestar added, "They are good for authoritive roles." Fangstar and Fernstar nodded. Fernstar leaped onto Highstone and yowled. The Clans gathered. "We are sending out a patrol from the Clans to mark territories and find camps!" she yowled. She turned to her Clan. "Darkdapple and Dustclaw will go," she meowed. Mousestar stepped up. "Silentstep, Fogwhisker, you will go," she called, and the two she-cats dipped their heads. The tortoiseshell warrior looked up in surprise. Fangstar stepped up, and, catching sight of Snowstripe, glared at the snowy queen. "Jadepoppy and Wheatwhisker will go," he yowled, and Moonstar stepped up. "Rosesplash, you are tired from your journey," she began. "I can still travel!" the cream she-cat called, and Mintfrost saw Purplepool purring in amusement. "So," Moonstar continued, ignoring her deputy, "Ashfrost and Clawtalon will go." "Wait!" Mousestar yowled, "There is one more task I wish to perform. Sunpaw, Snowpaw, and Nettlepaw, step up." Mintfrost purred as the apprentices bounded forward, their eyes wide with shock. "I Mousestar, leader of FogClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices.They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Sunpaw, Nettlepaw, Snowpaw, Hailpaw, and Oatpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," the apprentices meowed. Sunpaw's stumpy tail quivered with happiness. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunshine. StarClan honors your optimism and your endurance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FogClan. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowfur. StarClan honors your cunning and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FogClan. Nettlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Nettleclaw. StarClan honors your optimism and your endurance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FogClan." "Sunshine! Snowfur! Nettleclaw!" the Clans yowled. Even NightClan joined in. Hailpaw and Oatpaw yowled out their former denmate's names. Mintfrost watched Mothfur proudly touch noses with Nettleclaw, and Magiceyes licking Sunshine's ear. Snowfur looked up at StarClan as Rivermist, who had taken over as leader after Pantherpelt's death, rested her tail-tip on the young warrior's shoulder. Cometshine and Poppyshine quietly smiled at the apprentices. Mintfrost lifted her face to StarClan, praying that they would find a new home. Category:Content Tag Needed